Love and Problems
by t0m03-cHAn
Summary: Ryona has her eyes on Rikkaidai's junior ace as she goes to the school on her first day.As Ryoma goes to his first day at Seishun Gakuen,he falls for Sakuno.What will happen? RyoSaku AkaxOC
1. The Move To Japan

_**Character Names: Ryona & Ryoma Echizen**_

_**Siblings: Ryoga Echizen**_

_**Parents: Nanjirou & Rinko Echizen**_

_**Birth: December 24**_

_**Age; 15**_

_**New school, new people and the Echizen family moves to Japan … then Ryona finds a boy in Rikkaidai and falls for him yet Fuji Syussuke likes her and she doesn't know it. Ryoma falls for a lot of girls but they always reject him because he's too desperate.A girl in his class has a crush on him and should be happy ,right ?NOT ! What will happen .. ?AkayaxOCxSyussuke, RyomaxSakuno**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis .**_

_It's a beautiful sunny day in America and Nanjirou and his wife Rinko have a surprise for there chidren. "Do you think the children will be alright with us moving to Japan ?"Nanjirou asked Rinko. "I'm sure ---"Rinko was interrupted her freaking out twins[Ryona apperantely has amazing mindreading and hearing powers](Ryona has more powers .. and Ryoma and Ryoga have powers too)."WHAAAT ?" the twins yelled in unison as Ryoga came out from the kitchen. "What's going on?"Ryoga asked. The twins looked at him with surprised looks."W-we're moving to Japan." Ryoma said. _

"_and you two are surprised by that how ?"_

"_Because we will be leaving our friends behind" Ryona said_

"_So .. ? You guys can just keep in touch with them"_

"_You don't understand. Sarina needs me to help her get this boy she likes to notice her"Ryona said in a worried voice._

"_And I need to teach the school tennis the difference between an eastern grip and a western grip"Ryoma said._

"_Well Sarina will be able to find a way to get the boy she likes to notice her and I heard that the school principal is already looking for someone to replce you. So you two should stop your worrying and calm down. You'll make new friends there." Rinko said_

"_Fine" the twins said_

_~At the Airport~_

"_We're going to miss you guys !"Tommy said_

"_Yeah! Hope to keep in contact with you" says Richie_

_*sniffs then cries* Ryona don't go ! I still need you to help me to get Jerry to notice don't go"Sarina cried._

_Sarina you'll be able to get him to notice you if you were youself and asked him out yourself"Ryona said_

"_Are you sure that's going to work, Rya?"_

"_I'm pretty sure"_

"_Hey you two, we have to go" Ryoga said_

"_Okay !" the twins said"Well, it looks we have to leave now. We'll miss all of you!We'll keep in touch. Goodbye !" .And the Echizen family were went on the plane and they were off. Next stop, Japan._

_**Sorry if this chapter is super lame. It's my first time writing a story on fanfiction. Hehehehe ! I did my best ! **_

_**Anyways Review please**_

_**If you guys have any Idea of what I should write for the next chapter I'd really Appreciate it.**_

_**~Thanks**_


	2. Meeting Sumire Ryuzaki and Settling In

**Nicknames: Ryona = Rya Ryoma = Ryo**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Prince Of tennis**

The Echizen family have finally arrived at Japan and are now waiting for their ride. "NANJIROU, OVER HERE!" a lady yelled.

"Ah Sumire-san, thank you so much for picking us up. We really appreciate it." Nanjirou said.

"its no problem. Oh, this must be Ryoga, Ryoma and Ryona. The twins have grown since I last saw them. Shall we get going then?"

"Yes."

~~In The Van~~

Rya and Ryo were sleeping peacefully on their aniki's shoulders while he was reading. Their parents were chatting with Sumire about which school they should send the twins to or if they should put them in separate schools.

Finally they arrive at the Echizens new home. So Ryoga woke up the twins. When they got there, the Echizen twins were in shock as their eyes stared at the gigantic mansion before them. "Is this …" Rya trailed of. "Where we're going to live?" Ryo finished

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it?" Rinko said

"You bet!" the twins said in unison.

As they walked into the mansion, the Echizen siblings ran like their lives depended on it and looked at each room to see which one is theirs.

"This is my room." The siblings yelled in excitement. Nanjirou, Rinko and Sumire laughed at the children's excitement.

"Wow Ryo-niisama, your room's big" Rya said.

"She's right! Hey, Want to see mine?" their aniki asked.

"Sure" the twins said.

"Wow aniki, your room is much bigger than mine/Ryo-niisama's"

"Oh yeah your right. I beat u Chibisuke"

"He/I doesn't/don't care!"

"Whatever! So Rya-chi, let's go see your room."

"Ok!"

When they reached her room ….

"WHAT IN THE WORLD .. ?" the Echizen brothers were in shock to see that their little sister had a much larger room than them with all her stuff already put in their places.

"Just as I saw it would look like." She said with a giggle.

"I see you kids already found your rooms. Btw Ryoga, Ryo-sshi, you two have the wrong rooms." Their mother said.

"You mean what Ryo-sshi thought was his room is my room?" Ryoga said

"That's right"

"Sweet, I get a big room." Ryo smiled.

~~After Getting Settled~~

"Ryo-kun, Rya-chan come down please! We're going to your new schools." Rinko said.

"What school am I going to ?" the twins asked. They didn't really care if they were put in separate schools. As long as they see and hang together at home and go to different places, they were happy.

"You'll see soon enough. Now who wants to go first?" Nanjirou asked.

"Ladies first." Ryoma gestured to his sister.

"Why thank you Ryo-niisama." Ryona said.

Their parents just smiled at their children's kindness to one another. Then they were off to see Rya's new school.

**Sorry for the short chapiie. I tried my best to make this chapter and story be really good. **

**I hope you all like it. Please review ! if you have suggestions on what I should put in the next chapter, you are very welcome to. I will try my best to make it work in my story. **


End file.
